Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number': SR/MSR 4 *'Designer': James Kerr & John Stuart *'Builder': Kerr Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his designer, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow gauge saddletank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted at the projects close for almost a year. They were then purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway in 1952 and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. Upon arriving, Peter Sam has had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Bio in the Television Series Peter Sam has always been a cheery little engine. In the sixth season, his whistle snapped right off when a tree branch had caught it. He also helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop. Peter Sam once had to deliver a new winch for the incline at night, but got lost trying to find the magic lamp from the legendary engine, Proteus. In result, Harold helped him find his way home by shining down his ''light. Peter Sam was once put in charge of the Skarloey Railway while Mr. Percival was away, but ran out of coal. In result, Victor came and brought him coal, and fixed Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Duncan afterwards. He is currently working on the Skarloey Railway, and at the Blue Mountain Quarry, with the other narrow gauge engines. Persona Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas, a Kerr Stuart Tattoo 0-4-2ST. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used his since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted dark green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red and gold lining. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Peter Sam is painted dark green, like in the television series. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Satoshi Katougi (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; sixteenth season onwards) * Marios Gavrilis (Germany) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Gaute Boris Skjegstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Arturo Cataño (Latin America; sixteenth season onwards) * Marek Bocianiak (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Tiến Đạt (Vietnam) Trivia * Peter Sam is named after former Skarloey Railway controller Mr. Peter Sam. * Peter Sam's large scale model is currently on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Kyoto, Japan. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Awdry's model of Stuart was at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. * Peter Sam's small scale model (used in Seasons 4-5) with a slate truck was sold on Vectis for £2600. * Whenever Peter Sam appears in a magazine story, he has his old funnel. * Peter Sam has undergone numerous modifications through the television series, including: ** Season 4: *** The special funnel, which appears to be more of a simple square funnel than a Giesl Ejector design. ** Season 5: *** His buffers changed from grey to silver. ** Season 6: *** His buffers were painted black. ** Season 9: *** A permanent tail-lamp was added. *** Peter Sam had Emily's seventh season whistle sound until season twelve. ** Season 16: *** His square funnel was altered to an accurate Giesl Ejector. *** His footplate and sandboxes were painted black. *** The lower round window on the back of his cab was replaced with two small door, just like his basis. *** A handrail was added across the top of his smokebox. *** His regular one valve whistle was updated to a two valve whistle just like his real counterpart. It also budged up and down until the seventeenth season. *** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. *** Sanding gear was added. *** His green livery became more vibrant than it was in the ninth season. ** Season 17: *** Peter Sam gained a permanent lamp and lamp irons. *** His filler cap and dome changed from green to black. Quotes :"Peter Sam's said again and again, :his new funnel will put ours to shame. :He went into the tunnel :lost his old funnel. :Now his famous new funnel's a drain!" - Sir Handel teasing Peter Sam, Special Funnel, Gallant Old Engine. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas (talking and interactive) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (two versions; Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Departing Now Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS8.jpg|Peter Sam in the Railway Series File:LittleOldTwinsRS6.png|Peter Sam pulling the Television Train File:SpecialFunnelRS3.png File:SpecialFunnelRS6.png|Peter Sam with his special funnel File:YouCan'tWin!RS6.png|Peter Sam in his green Mid Sodor Railway livery File:DirtyWaterRS4.png|Peter Sam on the Talyllyn Railway File:Granpuff12.png|Stuart File:GallantOldEngine17.png|Peter Sam in the fourth season File:SteamRoller7.png|Close up of Peter Sam's new funnel File:DuncanGetsSpooked5.png|Peter Sam in the fifth season File:DuncanGetsSpooked38.png File:FaultyWhistles7.JPG File:FaultyWhistles25.png|Peter Sam in the sixth season File:FaultyWhistles42.JPG|Peter Sam's whistle in Faulty Whistles File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop9.png|Peter Sam in the seventh season File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop33.png File:TunefulToots20.png|Peter Sam and Thomas in the ninth season File:TheMagicLamp10.png|Peter Sam with Duncan, Skarloey and Thomas File:Thomas'TrickyTree18.png|Peter Sam in the tenth season File:SirHandelInCharge52.png|Peter Sam in the eleventh season File:Ding-A-Ling18.png|Peter Sam, Freddie and James File:TheGreatDiscovery76.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas and Skarloey in The Great Discovery File:MountainMarvel21.png|Peter Sam with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel11.png|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:BlueMountainMystery110.png|Peter Sam in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery472.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!21.png|Peter Sam in the sixteenth season File:Don'tBotherVictor!6.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!29.png|Peter Sam's whistle in CGI File:KingoftheRailway460.png|Peter Sam in King of the Railway File:Luke'sNewFriend59.png|Peter Sam with Rusty File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger31.png|Peter Sam in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService73.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas File:PeterSamCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:PeterSamCGIpromo3.png File:PeterSamHead-onCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam head-on CGI promo File:PeterSamwithnameboard.png|Peter Sam with nameboard File:S5PeterSamPromo.jpg|Peter Sam's model behind the scenes File:PeterSamVectis.jpg|Peter Sam's model on Vectis before it was sold File:Trucks!LMillustration5.png|Peter Sam illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:PeterSamBlueMountainEnginesDraytonManor.jpg|Peter Sam from Blue Mountain Engines in Drayton Manor File:LeavesontheLine(magazinestory)1.png|Peter Sam in a magazine story File:PeterSamPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:TheGoodOldDays7.png|Peter Sam in an annual story File:PeterSamSpecialFunnelJigsawPuzzle.png|Peter Sam illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterconceptart.png|Seventh season concept art File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Reverend W. Awdry with the "real" Peter Sam File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas File:AwdryPeterSamModel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's Peter Sam Model at Tywyn, Wales File:PeterSamHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Peter Sam's large scale model at the Hara Model Railway Museum Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|1995 Wooden Railway prototype File:newPeterSamwooden.jpg|2008 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:PeterSam'sDynamiteDelivery.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|My First Thomas (Interactive) File:BrioPeterSaminpackaging.png|Brio File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Take-n-Play File:BandaiTECPeterSam.png|Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowPeterSam.jpg|Departing Now File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Wind-Up File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Wind-Up original funnel PeterSamPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterPeterSam'sBlueMountainSupplies.jpg|TrackMaster Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies File:TrackMasterPeterSam2014.jpg|TrackMaster (2014) File:MegaBloksNarrowGaugeEngine.jpg|Mega Bloks with Rusty File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPeterSam.png|Story Library book File:PerterSam2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:PeterSamTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:MyFirstPuzzlePeterSam.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle See Also * Category:Images of Peter Sam he:פיטר סם Category:Skarloey Railway Stuart Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines